Swin Cash
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- |- Personal information |- Born | Swintayla Marie Cash McKeesport, Pennsylvania |- Nationality | American |- Physical stats |- Listed height | 6 ft 1 (1.85 m) |- Listed weight | 162 lbs (73 kg) |- Career information |- High school |McKeesport High School (McKeesport, Pennsylvania) |- College | Connecticut (1998-2002) |- WNBA Draft | 2002 / Round: 1 / Pick: 2nd overall |- Selected by the Detroit Shock |- Playing career | 2002-2016 |- Position | Power forward |- Jersey no. |32 |- Career history |- |2002–2007 |Detroit Shock |- |2003–2004 |VBM-SGAU Samara |- |2008–2011 |Seattle Storm |- |2008–2009 |ZVVZ USK Prague |- |2012–2013 |Chicago Sky |- |2014 |Atlanta Dream |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| *3× WNBA champion (2003, 2006, 2010) *4× WNBA All-Star (2003, 2005, 2009, 2011) *2× WNBA All-Star MVP (2009, 2011) *2× All-WNBA Second Team (2003, 2004) *WNBA Top 20@20 (2016) *4× NBA Shooting Stars champion (2007, 2013–2015) *2× NCAA champion (2000, 2002) *NCAA Tournament MOP (2002) *AP All-American (2002) |} Swintayla Marie Cash (born on September 22, 1979), better known as Swin Cash, is an American retired Women's professional basketball player A prolific scorer and rebounder, as well as a capable ball handler and defender, she helped lead the University of Connecticut women's basketball team to national titles in 2000 and 2002. In her second WNBA season, she led the Detroit Shock to their first ever WNBA title. Personal Cash was born in the Pittsburgh suburb of McKeesport, Pennsylvania and raised by her mother, Cynthia. She has two brothers named Stephen and Kevin Menifee and one sister, Angelique Menifee. She holds basketball camps and clinics under her company, Swin Cash Enterprise LLC, and is involved in charity events through the WNBA. High school Cash played for McKeesport Area High School in McKeesport, where she was named a WBCA All-American. She participated in the WBCA High School All-America Game where she scored fourteen points, and earned MVP honors. College Cash was an All-American at the University of Connecticut (UConn). She won the NCAA Women's Division I Basketball Championship with the UConn Huskies in 2000 and 2002. She also helped lead UConn to an undefeated 39-0 season in 2002. Swin was a member of the inaugural class (2006) of inductees to the University of Connecticut women's basketball "Huskies of Honor" recognition program. Professional career Cash was selected by the Detroit Shock in the 2002 WNBA Draft, second overall. After leading the Shock's resurgence in the second half of her rookie season, she then led the Detroit Shock to their first WNBA Championship title in 2003. She played in the 2003 WNBA All-Star Game and won the gold medal with the U.S. women's basketball team at the 2004 Olympic Games. meet United States President George W. Bush on May 21, 2002 after winning the NCAA women's championships.]] In the off-season, Cash has appeared as a studio analyst on ESPN's NBA Fastbreak (according to ESPN.com) and during the 2008 Beijing Olympic games, she alternated with Teresa Edwards in presenting in-game commentary for NBC's presentation of the women's basketball tournament from the network's New York broadcast studios. Swin appeared (as herself) in the movie Bring It On: All or Nothing. Cash received the Dapper Dan Sportswoman of the Year award in April 2007. This is an award given to someone who shows excellence to the Pittsburgh area. She was also honored with Sidney Crosby and Dan Rooney. Cash has said that she will be leaving Detroit for the 2008 season after struggling to build a consistent relationship with Detroit Shock head coach Bill Laimbeer. On February 19, 2008 Cash was traded to the Seattle Storm for the draft rights of No. 4 pick in the 2008 WNBA draft. The Shock selected Alexis Hornbuckle with their draft pick. Cash helped the Storm win their second championship in 2010. Cash has been suffering from a herniated disk for more than two years, an injury suffered while helping the Detroit Shock win the WNBA championship in 2006. In 2009 she came back to Connecticut to lead the Western Conference over the Eastern Conference at Mohegan Sun in Uncasville, Connecticut. She led all scorers with an All-Star record of 22 points in a 130-118 win. The previous high was 20 by Cash's former Detroit teammate, Deanna Nolan, in 2005. Cash was invited to the USA Basketball Women's National Team training camp in the fall of 2009. The team selected to play for the 2010 FIBA World Championship and the 2012 Olympics is usually chosen from these participants. At the conclusion of the training camp, the team will travel to Ekaterinburg, Russia, where they compete in the 2009 UMMC Ekaterinburg International Invitational. are selected in the first round: Tamika Williams, Sue Bird, Asjha Jones and Swin Cash. They accounted for a combined 16.8 percent of their teams' total points, rebounds and assists.]] Cash was one of twenty players named to the national team pool. Twelve of this group will be chosen to represent the USA in the 2010 World Championships and the 2012 Olympics. Cash was named as one of the National team members to represent the USA Basketball team in the WNBA versus USA Basketball. This game replaces the normal WNBA All-Star game with WNBA All-Stars versus USA Basketball, as part of the preparation for the FIBA World Championship for Women to be held in the Czech Republic during September and October 2010. Washington and Jefferson College awarded Cash with an honorary degree in Doctorate of Public Service at their commencement ceremonies in May 2011 to honor her charity work. Cash is the founder of the Pennsylvania based Cash for Kids charitable organization. European career *2003–2004: VBM-SGAU Samara *2008–2009: ZVVZ USK Prague University of Connecticut statistics Awards and achievements * 1998 WBCA All-American. * 2000 Big East Third Team * 2000 Big East Tournament All Tournament Team * 2002 Big East First Team * 2002 Big East Tournament All Tournament Team * 2002 NCAA Basketball Tournament Most Outstanding Player * 2009 WNBA All-Star Selection (MVP) * 2011 Honorary Doctorate of Public Service from Washington and Jefferson College References }} See also *Photo Gallery - Photos featuring External links *Swin Cash's Official Website *WNBA.com: Swin Cash Bio *Lunch Break Chat: Swin Cash *Swin Cash's U.S. Olympic Team bio ... with notes, quotes and photos *Swin Cash traded to the Seattle Storm Category:Born in 1979 Category:Basketball players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:Pennsylvania natives Category:Detroit Shock players Category:Connecticut Alumni Category:Olympic basketball players of the United States Category:Power Forwards Category:American basketball players